


Tales of Lira San

by TheNightFury



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Life on Lira San, M/M, Series of random one shots, fluffy goodness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightFury/pseuds/TheNightFury
Summary: A series of one shots about Kallus and Zeb's life on Lira San.





	1. Would You Like to Stay Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I am still reeling from the fact that Kalluzeb is now canon so I decided to start a series of one shots about their life on Lira San together! Hope you enjoy it!

Between finding out the Lasat where alive and thriving and seeing Lira San, Kallus was too overwhelmed to speak, but that didn’t stop Chava and the others from insisting on taking him on a tour of the city at least. A part of Kallus wanted to object, they didn’t know the horrors he’d participated in against their people, he didn’t deserve to be anywhere near the planet, but before he could he was being led towards the shuttle that would take them down to the planet, Zeb telling the crew they would probably be on the planet for at least a few days so they could leave if they needed to. 

“Are you planning on staying with us for a while Captain?” Gron eagerly asked as the shuttle took off and they flew towards Lira San. 

“Depends on how long he wants to stay,” Zeb gently said, squeezing Kallus’s shoulder. 

“Have you considered not leaving us?” Chava asked. “You both are more than welcome to stay.”

“Chava I….theirs something you need to know before you-“

“I know everything child,” Chava said, looking him in the eyes. “We all know everything.”

“You…..do?” Kallus asked, amazed. 

“Yes, now come along, everyone is so excited to meet you,” Chava said as the shuttle landed. 

“Wait- everyone?” Kallus asked as the ramp lowered to reveal a massive group of Lasat gathered in front of the shuttle who all started cheering at the sight of the group. 

“You are the first outsider to visit,” Chava said with a cheeky grin. “They’re excited to meet a human.”

“C-clearly,” Kallus gasped as he was shoved outside and swarmed by eager Lasat, the children being the most bold and tugging his arms and poking his legs curiously. One young Lasat eagerly tugged on his shirt, begging to be picked up. 

Tentatively Kallus lifted the child up, staring as he eagerly started patting his face and tugging on his hair, giggling as he did so. “Z-Zeb?” Kallus stammered, eyes widening in terror as the children continued to tug and poke at him. Zeb however continued to stare at Kallus, a dumbfounded look on his face. “Zeb! Help!” Unfortunately Zeb continued to stare at him, a strange expression on his face. 

“…..can we adopt them?” Zeb asked. 

“Wait what!” Kallus cried, face turning red. 

“Why are you turning red?” The Lasat he was holding asked, feeling his face curiously. 

“Do humans change colors often?” Another one asked, tugging on his pants. 

“N-no-“ Kallus stammered, another child tugging the back of his jacket. “A little help Zeb?” Kallus tried to set the Lasat he was holding down but the child clung onto him, curiously examining his hands. 

“Why are your feet so weird?”

“I’m wearing shoes-“

“Why? Doesn’t that make it harder to climb?”

“I don’t climb like you do-“ Kallus began, looking over at Zeb pleadingly.

“You should help him,” Chava whispered to Zeb. 

“O-oh right!” Zeb stammered, running over saying, “Come on let go, Chava wants to show him around!” The children rumbled but thankfully let go of him, and quickly returned to their parents.

“Now come along, we have so much to see and not very much time!” Chava declared, impatiently waving her staff, Kallus and Zeb quickly following her through the massive city.

\----

Chava was eager to show them as much of the city as possible before the sun set that day, forcing them to go through the city much faster than Kallus would have liked if he were honest with himself. There was so much to see and take in throughout the city, so much that was similar to Lasan yet so much that was different. It was all so overwhelming. And seeing all the Lasat on the planet eagerly watching them as Chava showed them around the city was almost too much for him. As the sun set, Chava led them back through the city and towards a cluster of houses, Chava eagerly leading them up the path to one. 

“Is this your house Chava?” Zeb curiously asked. 

“No, it’s yours,” Chava informed him. 

“Mine?”

“Well both of yours,” Chava corrected. “We wanted to make sure your home was ready for you when you arrived. I hope you like it.” 

“I uh-this is too mu-“

“Nonsense!” Chava chided. “Now get some rest, we have a big day planned for you tomorrow! Goodnight.”

“Goodnight?” Kallus uncertainly said, glancing at what was apparently their new home. 

“Well….that was unexpected,” Zeb said, staring nervously at the house. 

“I didn’t expect….this,” Kallus said. “None of it.”

“Yea me neither….” Zeb admitted. “Shall we?”

“I suppose so….” Kallus agreed, following Zeb inside the house, both pausing in the doorway to take it all in. Most of the furniture was hand carved out of wood, the walls covered with Lasat paintings and ornate rugs covered the floor. 

“It’s….beautiful…..” Kallus gasped. 

“I’m starting to get a very subtle impression that Chava wants us to stay, your thoughts?” Zeb teasingly said. 

“I didn’t get that impression,” Kallus said with a smirk. 

“No?”

“Nope,” Kallus said, laughing. 

“Huh shame because….I was kind of considering it….”

“You were?” Kallus asked. 

“I mean….only if you wanted to….” Zeb mumbled. 

“I…well…this place is amazing and….I’ve never felt more at home somewhere before…”

“So….?”

“I think I would like to stay here.” Kallus said. Laughing, Zeb scooped Kallus in his arms and started to spin him around, laughing as he peppered kisses across Kallus’s face. He was finally home.


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kallus has trouble sleeping his first night on Lira San, but Zeb is their for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! So this chapter went a little angsy this time (sorrynotsorry) but don't worry the fluff will return next chapter!! Anyways hope you enjoy it!!

_The smell of smoke and fire filled his nostrils, screams of agony tearing across the blood soaked land. Lasan. Faceless Stormtroopers mercilessly slaughtered the fleeing Lasat, merciless against even the children. Kallus stood amongst the chaos, frozen, unable to do anything but watch the chaos unfold around him, his mind screaming at him to do something anything to stop it, but unable to do a thing to stop the massacre._

_A loud growl startled Kallus out of his stupor, whipping around to see a faceless Lasat charging at him, swinging his bo-rifle. Kallus started firing his blaster at the Lasat who continued to charge at him, swinging his rifle down at Kallus who just barely dodged the blow. The Lasat swung again, bo-rifle charged but Kallus was able to grab it and jam one of the charged ends at the Lasat, making him drop to his knees, Kallus continued to press the charged end against him until he collapsed to the ground in a lifeless heap._

_Kallus finally brought himself to look at his face, gasping in horror when he saw that it was in fact Zeb._

_“No….” Kallus whispered, collapsing to the ground next to him, “No, no please no, please-" ___

__“ZEB!” Kallus shouted, sitting up in his new bed in his home on Lira San, chest heaving as he gasped for breath._ _

__“K-Kal what’s wrong?” Zeb groggily asked as he sat up, glancing over at him in concern. “Why are you crying?”_ _

__“I-I’m sorry it’s nothing,” Kallus mumbled, starting to climb out of bed, but Zeb gently grabbed his arm and said,_ _

__“It’s not nothing if it’s upsetting you-“_ _

__“I should never have agreed to stay!” Kallus shouted, Zeb letting go of his arm in shock, ears flattening against his head. “I don’t deserve to be happy.” He softly added. Monsters like him didn’t deserve a happy end with someone like Zeb who loved him so much. He had too much blood on his hands to have this._ _

__“What are you talking abou-“_ _

__“I was on Lasan during the massacre!” Kallus snapped. “I was their- I-I helped I-“_ _

__“Kal, I’ve told you, I’ve put it behind me-“_ _

__“Well you shouldn’t have!” Kallus shouted. “I helped destroy your home! I-I’m a monster Zeb-“_ _

__“You are not that man anymore Alexsandr,” Zeb firmly said, making him freeze. Zeb always preferred to call him Kal… “You risked everything to help us, you stayed behind when we offered you a way out because you thought you could do mor-…Kal why did-“_ _

__“I didn’t deserve it,” Kallus whispered. “I didn’t earn it, I still haven’t-“_ _

__“Kal….I thought we worked past this,” Zeb whispered, reaching for Kallus who angrily stood up from the bed, Zeb doing the same, concern etched across his face, concern for him. Concern he didn’t deserve._ _

__“Zeb, just stop please,” Kallus begged, unable to look him in the eye._ _

__“No, I won’t stop,” Zeb said, walking around the bed and firmly grabbed his shoulders. “Kal look at me.” Kallus turned his head away, refusing to look him in the eye. No, he couldn’t. He didn’t deserve Zeb’s kindness and love, or his people’s acceptance- Zeb tenderly cupped his face and forced Kallus to look him in the eyes._ _

__“Zeb-“_ _

__“Kal,” Zeb interrupted, pressing his forehead against Kallus’s. “You can’t change the past, you can only move forward and become a better person which you have. I see it, my family sees it, everyone but you sees it. Let go of your guilt and move on.”_ _

__“Zeb-…I-I can’t-“ Kallus whispered._ _

__“Well I’ll be here for you until you can,” Zeb assured. “I’ll love you enough until you can love yourself again.”_ _

__“Zeb-“ Kallus began, finding he didn’t know what to say in response to Zeb’s kindness. He didn’t feel worthy of it, but he would do everything in his power to make himself worthy of it._ _

__"I know," Zeb whispered, squeezing his hands, “Now come on let’s go back to bed and get some sleep, you’ll feel better in the morning-“_ _

__“O-okay…” Kallus reluctantly mumbled, trying to move away from Zeb, but Zeb firmly held onto his hands and led him back over to their bed, gently pulling him down._ _

__“Zeb-“_ _

__“You are my boyfriend and we are sharing our very comfy bed,” Zeb said laying down, Kallus reluctantly laying down beside him, Zeb wrapped his arms around Kallus and cuddled him close, a soft purr escaping from between his lips. Kallus involuntarily relaxed against Zeb, some of the tension leaving his body. A part of him wanted to sleep and forget about all of this, but another part was terrified the nightmares would return, he simply lay there, praying for oblivion to take him._ _


	3. And the Wedding Bells (Almost) Rang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chava's attempts to get Kallus and Zeb married quickly get out of hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Wow I am cranking chapters out really quick but you know I'm still riding on the high from the finale haha XD. Anyways, a HUGE shout out to ZionZion73 (Tumblr: http://zionzion73.tumblr.com/) for the flower crown ideas and for White-rainbowff (Tumblr: http://white-rainbowff.tumblr.com/) for *SPOILER*. Hope you guys enjoy it!!

After a long and sleepless night, Kallus was content to sit around the house doing absolutely nothing productive for the day, Chava however, had already made more plans for them. Bright and early Chava arrived at their house with an armful of what looked like traditional Lasat clothing. 

“I’m sorry these weren’t ready for you when you first arrived,” Chava apologetically said as she handed Kallus the clothes. “We didn’t know your sizes.”

“It’s quiet alright,” Kallus quickly assured. “You really didn’t have to do all this for me-“

“We wanted to make you feel at home with us,” Chava gently said. “All you have is your war clothes, there is no war, so there’s no need to wear them.”

“War clot- oh,” Kallus said, glancing down at the jacket the Rebellion had given him. It wasn’t exactly a war outfit, but he saw Chava’s point. It was a military uniform in a sense. Why wear it if he was no longer fighting a war?

“Go on and change,” Chava said, “Once you’re ready, there’s so much more I wanted to show you.”

“Alright…thank you.”

“Of course.”

\---

It was surprisingly difficult for Kallus to shed his clothes from the Rebellion. They weren’t that special, just a simple jacket and pants, it was more what they represented that was so important to him, rejecting the Empire and all it stood for, embracing who he truly was. He wasn’t rejecting the Rebellion this time, he was merely embracing a new chapter in his life, a life on Lira San, with Zeb. A life of peace. With that thought in mind, Kallus examined what Chava had given him, a long sleeved green shirt with gold embroidered leaves sewn into the collar and hems of the shirt and a pair of brown dress pants. 

Still, once he changed, he didn’t toss his Rebel clothes but stored them away, just in case. Once he was ready, Kallus stepped back out asking,

“How do they look?”

“It seems they fit you,” Chava said. “And they suit you quiet well, wouldn’t you agree Garazeb?”

“Y-yea,” Zeb stammered, “they’re awfully formal though-“

“Nonsense, they’re perfect!” Chava declared, “Come along then!” 

\-------

The day went about much like the day before with Chava eagerly showing them more of the city and introducing them to a sea of faces. Though it quickly became overwhelming to him, he tried to not show it and smile at everyone Chava introduced him too. Until he felt a gently tug on his sleeve and glanced down to see one of the younger boys from yesterday. 

The boy sheepishly waved at him and tugged at his sleeve, pointing over to the small cluster of kids sitting in the grass, watching them curiously. 

“I think he wants you to go with them,” Zeb whispered. 

“Wouldn’t that be rude?”

“Nah, Chava will understand,” Zeb assured, nodding his head to the kids. 

“Um alright…” Kallus agreed, allowing the young Lasat to tug him over to the other children having him kneel on the ground with them, firing off questions faster than he could possibly answer them while another was tying flowers together, his face twisted into an intense look of concentration as he did so. The younger boy who brought Kallus over sat on his lap, curiously poking Kallus’s freckles, another one asking,

“Are those dots on your face like our stripes?”

“Wha-?” Kallus asked before realizing they meant his freckles, “Oh um no, they’re freckles, some humans get them when they’re out in the sun too long and some are just born with them.”

“Can I give you stripes?” Another one eagerly asked. 

“Umm I suppose-“ Kallus said but the child was already eagerly using her fingers to paint on his face with purple paint, giggling as she did so. The boy who had been tying the flowers together tied the two ends together to create a flower crown, placing it on Kallus’s head with a giggle. 

“What’s this for?” Kallus asked with a laugh. 

“So you look like us!” The girl painting his face said. “You have to look perfect for the wedding!”

“Oh who’s getting married?” Kallus curiously asked. 

“You are silly!” She exclaimed.

“Wait what?” Kallus asked, staring at her in shock. 

“Whoa whoa whoa!” Zeb cried, having apparently overheard the declaration, “We are nowhere near that-“

“But Chava said you were!” the boy who made the flower crown said. 

“Well Chava misinformed you we’re not getting married,” Zeb hurriedly said, eyes wide, ears flat against his head. 

“Why not!” 

“We’re not even engaged,” Zeb quickly said. 

“Well that’s easy to fix, just propose!” One of the children cried. 

“No, no it’s not that easy-“

“Why not?” The younger boy demanded, “You like him right?”

“Well yes of course-“

“And you like him back right?”

“I do,” Kallus timidly said, cheeks turning pink.

“So there you go!” The girl declared, a wide grin on his face. 

“Okay I think it’s time to go back to your parents!” Zeb cried. “Go on now!” Shrieking with laughter, the children ran off to their parents.

“Well that was….interesting,” Kallus awkwardly said, Zeb holding out a hand to help him up, Kallus gratefully taking it.

“Yea sorry about that,” Zeb mumbled, not releasing his hand. 

“It’s alright,” Kallus assured. “It was honestly very sweet….how do I look?”

“You uh….you look amazing,” Zeb mumbled, unable to look at Kallus. 

“You can tell me if I look silly-“

“No, no definitely not!” Zeb assured, “You look like….you belong here.”

“I do…?” Kallus hopefully asked.

“You do,” Zeb assured. “You could almost pass for a Lasat!”

“I doubt that,” Kallus laughed, “But I appreciate that…this place….everyone has welcomed me with open arms despite everything I’ve done.”

“Yes they all really like you,” Zeb assured. 

“How could we not, with how much you talk about him,” Chava teasingly said as she approached them.

“N-no I-“

“Don’t even try Garazeb,” Chava scolded. 

“You talk about me?” Kallus asked, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Well….yea.” Zeb reluctantly admitted. “I um….I like you a lot…”

“Well I like you a lot too,” Kallus assured, softly laughing. 

“I’m glad to hear that,” Zeb nervously said, taking Kallus’s other hand

“Well go on!” Chava eagerly said.

“Chava!” Zeb growled, earning a laugh from Chava. 

“Well you better do it soon, we’re not getting any younger!” Chava sighed, trotting away with a wave, “Now come on, we have a feast prepared for you!”

“I am so sorry,” Zeb groaned. 

“It’s okay Zeb,” Kallus assured, pecking his cheek. “It’s very sweet that she’s so….eager for me to be officially apart of the family.”

“She is definitely eager,” Zeb laughed. “We better get over their before she drags us over there.”

“Right,” Kallus agreed with a nervous laugh, fully believing that Chava would in fact do something like that. Zeb tentatively brushed his fingers against Kallus’s, silently asking if he could hold his hand, Kallus tentatively intertwining their fingers, earning a small smile from Zeb. 

“Any idea what this feast is for?” Kallus asked. 

“I thought it would be obvious,” Zeb said. 

“Enlighten me.”

“To celebrate you coming to Lasan,” Zeb said. 

“To celebrate…me?” Kallus asked, glancing at Zeb in surprise. 

“They’re excited to finally meet you,” Zeb explained. “I have told them a bit about you-“

“He couldn’t stop talking about you,” Gron corrected with a laugh, earning a huff from Zeb. 

“I think it’s cute you talked about me,” Kallus assured, pecking his cheek. 

“You do?” Zeb eagerly asked. 

“I do.” Kallus said to Zeb who, started beaming at him and leaned over to kiss his cheek, a loud cheer causing them to jump apart. Apparently they had reached the feast. 

“The guests of honor have finally arrived!” Chava declared. “Now come along, we have a place of honor reserved for you both at the head of the table!”

“You don’t-“

“Come, come!” Chava encouraged, leading them to their place at the table. “Sit and enjoy the feast!”

“A toast!” One of the Lasat at the table declared, “For the newlywed couple!”

“For the last time we are not married!” Zeb exclaimed, “Not that I don’t want to but he may not and uh-“

“I think we’d rather be engaged before getting married…if Zeb wanted to….” Kallus uncertainly added. “This is all just happening a-a little quickly.”

“Fine, fine,” Chava dismissively said. 

“Why do I not believe you,” Zeb grumbled. 

“Let it go,” Kallus whispered, pecking his cheek.

“Alright,” Zeb sighed, smiling warmly at him, an arm sliding around his waist, “For you.”

“Thank you,” Kallus whispered, pecking his lips, earning a loud cheer from the group. 

“Should we be encouraging them?”

“I really could care less what they think,” Kallus assured.

“Me too,” Zeb agreed, kissing him again.

\-----------

The feast passed by in a blur for Zeb, everyone present trying to not so subtly hint towards the possibility of a wedding for them, but it didn’t bother him, not after what Kallus said. If he understood what he said, he was open to the idea of marrying him someday. He had been uncertain before, Kallus hadn’t seemed like he was ready to settle down, but it was clear now that he was considering it, and that was all Zeb needed to know. 

Late into the evening, the feast finally broke up, allowing Kallus and Zeb to return home to their comfortable bed to get some much needed rest. Zeb quickly however, found he was too restless to sleep. Thankfully Kallus seemed to be peacefully sleeping beside him, but it didn’t help him sleep. His hands itched to carve something, to feel the wood beneath his fingers as he carved. 

Realizing he wouldn’t be getting any sleep anytime soon, Zeb carefully stood up from bed, hoping he wouldn’t wake Kallus, with no luck unfortunately. 

“Zeb?” Kallus sleepily slurred, slowly sitting up. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Zeb whispered, “Go back to sleep.”

“Zeb….?”

“I’ll be back soon, I uh just needed to get up, go back to sleep,” Zeb said, gently pushing him back down. Kallus sleepily hummed, his eyes drifting shut once more. Sighing softly in relief, Zeb crept out of their room, an idea already forming in his mind as to what he wanted to carve. Zeb want over to the small stash of wood Chava had left for him to use, and unsurprisingly found a branch the perfect size for what he wanted to make. Grinning, Zeb eagerly got to work carving a pair of necklaces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! So in case you didn't figure it out, White-Rainbow inspired the necklaces since she came up with the idea of Lasats being woodcarvers haha. Who else is still reeling from the finale haha? Hope you liked it!!


	4. Sleepless Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooooo sorry this took so long, I'm doing a couple of gift exchanges and my parents where in town so updates will be a little slower for the next couple of weeks. Anyways I hope you still enjoy the fic!!!

Kallus was trapped somewhere between wakefulness and sleeping. A small part of him was aware that he was asleep, but he was paralyzed, unable to move or fully wake himself up, trapped in a living nightmare. 

He slowly walked across Lothal, barely able to breathe through the smoke and ash that thickly hung in the air. Everything around him was completely destroyed and burning, all that was left before him was the ruins of Lothal’s Capitol city, the streets littered with the bodies of the civilians, their blood coating the streets. Kallus gasped when he saw Hera’s body among the dead, eyes frantically scanning the area for the rest of the crew. 

Kanan’s charred corpse was close to hers, their hands almost touching, Sabine’s body was not far from theirs, crumpled beside Ezra’s, both their bodies covered in blaster wounds. Finally, his eyes landed on Zeb’s corpse, Rukh standing over him, a twisted grin plastered across his face. 

“You’re next,” He hissed, suddenly charging at him, startling Kallus awake.

“Zeb!” Kallus shouted, sitting upright in bed, heart hammering in his chest, body trembling as he weakly gasped for breath, warily glancing at Zeb’s side of the bed praying he hadn’t woken Zeb up- “Zeb-“ Kallus weakly gasped when he saw Zeb’s end of the bed was empty. “N-no.” Limbs shaking, Kallus stumbled to his feet, mind reeling as he stumbled out of their bedroom, silently pleading for Zeb to not be dead. He couldn’t be dead he just couldn’t-

“Z-Zeb,” Kallus croaked, finding he could barely get the word out, relief flooding his body when he saw Zeb, alive and well, bent over his workbench.

“Sorry Kal did I wa-“ Zeb began standing up and turning to face him, freezing when he saw the state Kallus was in. “Kal what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Slowly Kallus reached up to his face, realizing with horror that he was crying. 

“I-I’m sorry,” Kallus weakly said. “I-I’ll um-“

“Hey, hey, don’t apologize,” Zeb said, quickly walking over to him and wrapping his arms around Kallus, pulling him into a warm embrace, gently running his hand through Kallus’s hair in a soothing manner. “What’s wrong?” 

“You died,” Kallus choked out, his shaking worsening. 

“It was a nightmare,” Zeb assured, gently rocking him in his arms. 

“I-I woke up and you were gone,” Kallus whispered, choking on a sob, “I’m sorry.”

“Hey, don’t be, it’s okay to cry,” Zeb assured, kissing the top of his head. “There’s no shame in crying.” He added peppering kisses on his forehead and cheek. 

“…The Empire…they frowned on things like this-“

“Well that wouldn’t be the first thing the Empire was wrong about,” Zeb assured. “I will never judge you for crying.” Kallus swallowed thickly and nodded against Zeb’s chest, unable to find the words to thank him. 

“I love you,” Kallus finally choked out, shutting his eyes and he clung onto Zeb. 

“I love you too,” Zeb whispered. “Come on let’s get back to bed.” Kallus wordlessly nodded, leaning heavily against Zeb as they returned to their bedroom, limbs still shaking, as hard as he fought to keep the trembling under control. “It’s okay, I’m here, nothing’s going to happen to us, we’re safe, the Empire is gone.”

“I-I know,” Kallus said, “I just- I c-can’t-“

“I know, I know its hard…” Zeb assured, climbing into the bed after Kallus, immediately wrapping his arms around Kallus, resting his chin ontop of Kallus’s head, softly purring. “But I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.” Kallus weakly nodded his head, willing himself to fall asleep, but part of him knowing he probably would not be getting any more sleep once again. 

\----

Zeb wasn’t sure whether or not he’d slept at all the rest of the night, partially out of fear of Kallus having another nightmare, partially from still being jittery and wanting to get back to carving. He wanted to finish the necklaces so he could finally, _finally _, propose. He desperately wanted to get down on one knee, that’s how humans did this right, and ask Kallus to marry him, to spend every day of the rest of their lives together in peace on Lira San.__

__But he also knew now would be a terrible time to propose, even if he did finish the necklace tonight. Kallus wasn’t in a good place emotionally, he struggled almost daily with self-hatred and guilt, he couldn’t forgive himself, wouldn’t forgive himself. No, he couldn’t present Kallus the necklace until he was ready, but Zeb would wait as long as it took for Kallus to be ready._ _

__Zeb soothingly ran his hand through Kallus’s hair, smiling softly when he saw Kallus had thankfully fallen asleep. Much like him, Kallus had suffered a long and sleepless night, but he eventually seemed to have fallen back to sleep. Good, he’d lost far too much sleep recently. Maybe a good cup of tea was in order after a long night. Smiling softly at him, Zeb tenderly pushed Kallus’s hair off of his face before leaning down to softly peck his forehead._ _

__He knew he should get up to ensure Kallus got some food, but he also found himself reluctant to leave Kallus, what if he woke up from another nightmare and found himself alone after Zeb promised not to leave? No, he needed to relax, Kallus would be alright. If he moved quick he could be back before Kallus woke up._ _

__Moving slowly so as not to wake Kallus up, Zeb slowly stood up and carefully picked up the discarded blanket, tucking it around Kallus before slipping out of the bedroom. Most nights Kallus didn’t need a blanket, Zeb’s body heat being more than enough to keep him warm. Zeb briefly considered trying to make Kallus a warm breakfast as well but hesitated, he knew he could never get the dishes right, but he also feared Kallus would not be up to making himself anything and Zeb knew he needed to eat. He could make waffles, they weren’t Kallus’s favorite, but it was food. And that would be better than nothing he supposed._ _

__Determined Zeb got enough water for two cups of tea boiling before grabbing what he needed for waffles, praying Kallus would keep peacefully sleeping while he made breakfast for them. Thankfully Kallus had been teaching Zeb a little about cooking when he had the chance, so he knew most of the basics._ _

__Soon, the smell of fresh waffles and tea filled the small house, rousing Kallus from his light sleep. Confused and clearly still exhausted Kallus stumbled into the kitchen asking,_ _

__“Zeb- what are you-…breakfast?”_ _

__“Yea,” Zeb softly said, flashing him a warm smile. “Last night was….rough, so I thought I’d make you something nice.”_ _

__“Thank you Zeb,” Kallus said, walking over and pecking his cheek. “This is very sweet of you to do.”_ _

__“You deserve it,” Zeb assured, pecking his forehead._ _

__“I love you.” Kallus breathed._ _

__Zeb slipped am arm around his waist and led him over to the table saying, “I love you too. Now sit, and let me bring you breakfast.”_ _

__“Zeb you do-“_ _

__“I want to love,” Zeb said, gently pushing Kallus into the chair, kissing his forehead. “Now sit, relax. Let me take care of you.”_ _

__“Alright….just this once,” Kallus softly agreed, smiling warmly at him. Zeb smirked at him and set down two plates before pouring the tea. “This all looks wonderful Zeb.”_ _

__“Aww you don’t have to lie to me-“_ _

__“I would never,” Kallus assured. “Well not anymore at least-“_ _

__“You didn’t lie per say as an-“_ _

__“I said you’d get a fair trial,” Kallus sighed._ _

__“It’s not lying if you think it’s true,” Zeb firmly said._ _

__“Zeb-“_ _

__“Don’t even go there,” Zeb said. “We are done talking about the past.”_ _

__“Okay, okay,” Kallus said, “You are amazing.”_ _

__“I know,” Zeb said, puffing out his chest, “And obviously you’re amazing because someone amazing would only date the most amazing man!”_ _

__“I suppose so,” Kallus slowly said, ducking his head._ _

__“No, no supposing, it’s the truth deal with it!”_ _

__“When you say it like that,” Kallus said with a small laugh._ _

__“I love the sound of your laugh,” Zeb said, taking Kallus’s hand and squeezing it. “I always want to hear you laugh.”_ _

__“Zeb-“_ _

__“No I mean it,” Zeb said. “You make me so happy and- I never thought we’d actually be here like this- karabast this is all coming out wrong.”_ _

__“No, I understand perfectly,” Kallus assured, kissing his cheek. “And you make me so, so happy, happier than I’ve ever been.”_ _

__“Good,” Zeb said, leaning in to kiss him. “Wait, eat first, fun later.”_ _

__“Alright, alright,” Kallus said, grabbing his fork. “Eat quick.”_ _

__“With pleasure,” Zeb assured, digging in. It would be an uphill battle almost every day, but Kallus was worth every moment._ _


	5. Serenity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do I do instead of working on my many projects? Update this fic again. Oh well it works for you guys right? Anyways enjoy!

Rain softly pattered against the ceiling, slowly bringing Zeb into wakefulness. Lazily, Zeb rolled over, mildly surprised to find Kallus’s side of the bed empty. The past few weeks had been a long uphill battle for the pair of them. Most nights one of both of them where awoken from a nightmare, both struggling to get any rest on those nights. However as the weeks continued to pass and the reality of peace finally settled in for both of them, the nightmares slowly became less frequent, and as the nightmares decreased, Kallus slowly started sleeping in later and later. Now most mornings, when Zeb woke up, Kallus was still peacefully sleeping, nestled in his arms. It was nice, really nice. 

Finding Kallus was not in bed with him despite the early hour and the freezing weather both surprised and somewhat concerned Zeb. Did he have another nightmare and left to not wake Zeb up? Was his leg bothering him so he was trying to stretch it out? Concerned, Zeb quickly got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen, frowning when he saw it was empty. He was about to search the rest of the house when a thought occurred to him. 

Curious, Zeb looked out the window, smiling softly when he saw Kallus resting in the swinging chair he carved for Kallus as a birthday gift, watching the rain. Zeb shook his head when he saw Kallus was only wearing his pajamas and a jacket and went back into their room to grab him a blanket before heading outside. 

Much to Zeb’s surprise, Kallus didn’t seem to notice Zeb stepping outside, seemingly lost in the peaceful moment. During the war and even for the first weeks after, a storm like this would have sent the pair into a panicked frenzy to prepare for battle, not though the pair could simply sit back and enjoy the rain. It was a strange concept, but Zeb found he liked it. It showed just how far Kallus had come, how far they both had come. Zeb was loath to shatter the moment, but he knew Kallus’s leg was probably aching so Zeb softly said, 

“Morning Kal, I brought you a blanket.”

“Oh Zeb, I’m sorry I didn’t hear you come out-“

“It’s alright, you looked so peaceful but I thought you might be cold,” Zeb assured, holding up the blanket. 

“Thank you, I appreciate that,” Kallus said, smiling and lifting his mug of tea as Zeb draped the blanket over Kallus’s leg’s. “I planned only to stay out a minute or two but…”

“I know what you mean,” Zeb assured. “Mind if I join you?”

“I was hoping you’d ask,” Kallus admitted, beaming at Zeb who happily sat down next to him, draping an arm around Kallus’s shoulders who gratefully leaned into Zeb. 

“Did you have a nightmare?” Zeb asked. 

“No, I was just restless,” Kallus said. “I didn’t want to wake you with all my tossing and turning so I came out here. It was just so….peaceful though and it helped me relax….I guess I lost track of time, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Zeb said, “I’m glad it helped.”

“I’m glad neither of us had any nightmares from it….” Kallus admitted. 

“Me too,” Zeb agreed, kissing his temple. “It’s nice being able to enjoy moments like this without all of that other stuff.” 

“It is,” Kallus said. “Can I ask you something?”

“Um sure,” Zeb said, glancing at Kallus in confusion. 

“I was wondering….if you wouldn’t mind of course and if you do I won’t be offended I promie-

“Kal-“

“Alexsandr,” Kallus burst out. 

“What?”

“My birth name is Alexsandr…my parents usually called me Alex but um,…I know it’s odd and um well I didn’t mention it sooner because I was so used to being just Kallus with the Empire and when I joined the Rebellion it seemed odd to ask to go be my birth name and I’d gone by it for so long I just didn’t feel the need to say anything but now we’re not in a war and I hoped- oh Karabast this is coming out all wrong I’m sorry I must sound ridiculous-“

“No you don’t,” Zeb firmly said. “It makes sense you’d want to go by your first name, it’s more personal. Thank you for telling me- I really like it actually…could I call you Alex?”

Alex beamed at him and said, “Nothing would make me happier.” Zeb leaned down to kiss him, freezing when he heard children giggling. “It’s like they know.” Alex grumbled. 

“Maybe they do,” Zeb whispered, pecking his lips before glancing back at the yard where a group of Lasat children were playing, splashing in puddles and each other, laughing excitedly. 

“I love those kids, but I am not going out in the rain,” Alex said. 

“I wouldn’t let you,” Zeb said. “I know you’d regret it.”

“I appreciate your concern,” Alex said as one of the younger boys ran over and said, 

“Mr. Kallus would you play with us?”

“Oh no I’m sorry I really can’t,” Alex said, “My leg would never forgive me.” The boy frowned and kneeled in-front of Alex saying,

“Why wouldn’t you forgive Mr. Kallus? He would just play with us!”

“It doesn’t work like that-“

“Don’t bother,” Zeb said standing up, “His leg is stubborn, but I can play!” He added, scooping the laughing boy up and jumping in the nearby puddle. 

“Zeb!” Alex cried, trying and failing to suppress his laughter. “You’re going to get soaked!”

Zeb merely shrugged and beamed at him, the sound of the children’s and Alex’s laughter filling the air. Sure he’d smell like a drowned loth rat all day, but seeing Alex laugh was worth it.

\----

“I tried to warn you,” Alex chided and he rubbed a towel over Zeb’s face, trying to help him dry off. Zeb sitting on the floor with Alex on his knees in front of him. Zeb was freezing and soaked to the bone, but still had a wide grin on his face and despite his best effort, Alex was also grinning at him. 

“But it looked so fun!” Zeb whined. 

“What am I going to do with you Garazeb,” Alex teasingly asked. 

“Kiss me?” Zeb hopefully asked. 

“No, you smell,” Alex said. 

“But you love me anyways!”

“Maybe, maybe not,” Alex said with a smirk as Zeb wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close. “Zeb! You’re wet!”

“And you will be too,” Zeb purred before pulling him into a passionate kiss which, after a moment, Alex eagerly returned.


	6. The Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew okay so I know this is late but this month has been insane. I stayed up though to try and get this out for Pride month (even if it's only still on the west coast sorry.) Hope you guys like it I know people have been so excited for this. Enjoy!!!!!

As the sun shone through the still open window of Alex and Zeb’s room, Zeb stubbornly refused to wake up just yet. Alex was still peacefully sleeping in his arms and he refused to wake him up by waking up himself, instead, Zeb cuddled Alex closer to his body with a soft sigh, a small purr escaping between his lips, waking Alex from his light sleep. 

“Morning,” Zeb mumbled, nuzzling his face in Alex’s neck, tightening his grip around Alex’s shoulders.

“Morning,” Alex greeted, a small smirk spreading across his face. He wasn’t even trying to get up, but Zeb was acting as if he expected him to spring out of bed without warning. Looking back though, Alex realized it was something he would usually do. When was the last time he spent a lazy morning in bed with Zeb. 

Zeb peppered kisses up Alex’s neck and cheek, planting a tender kiss on his temple before softly asking,

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just was thinking,” Alex said.

“About?” Zeb asked, cuddling him closer. 

“I don’t do this enough with you,” Alex admitted. “And I’m sorry-“

“Don’t apologize for something so silly-“

“It’s not silly!” Alex said, “At least, not to me. I love you Zeb and I don’t want you to forget that-“

“I could never ever forget that,” Zeb firmly said, tenderly cupping Alex’s cheek, “ever okay?”

“Okay,” Alex mumbled, pecking his lips. “Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve you.”

“Everyone deserves love,” Zeb assured. 

“I feel like the luckiest guy in the galaxy.”

“I know I am,” Zeb whispered, reaching down to take Alex’s hand and bring it to his lips.

“Zeb,” Alex mumbled, burying his face in Zeb’s chest to hide his blush.

“What? It’s true,” Zeb said. “I don’t think I could ever love someone as much as I love you.”

“I didn’t think I would ever be fortunate enough to find love at all,” Alex admitted, “And when I did, I didn’t- couldn’t imagine I would live to see the end of the war to embrace it.”

“I’ve never been happier for you to have been wrong,” Zeb said with a gentle chuckle.

“You sure about that?” Kallus asked. 

“Never been more sure in my life,” Zeb firmly said. “Not thinking about that other stuff.”

“I know,” Alex mumbled, “It’s just- something that will always be on my mind, even if I am so happy with you.”

“Do you still hate yourself for it?” Zeb gently asked. 

“Most days no,” Alex admitted, “Some days are hard but I don’t think that will ever really go away, or at least I don’t want it to.”

“Why?”

“Because it means I would have forgotten all that suffering,” Alex said, “And I do not want to let that pain be forgotten, the galaxy may try as hard as possible to forget but I won’t. They deserve to be remembered.”

“I want to argue but I would sound cruel and heartless,” Zeb admitted. “So….just promise you won’t try and keep yourself from being happy.”

“How can I not be happy when I’m with you,” Alex said. Zeb beamed at him and slowly kissed his lips, a soft sigh escaping from between them. 

“I love you,” Zeb said. 

“I love you too,” Alex breathed. 

“I really want to stay in bed and cuddle,” Zeb mumbled, hugging him closer, “But there’s a carving I want to finish…”

“Well, I am kind of hungry,” Alex said, pecking his cheek as he sat up, “Why don’t I make some breakfast while you work on that carving?”

“You okay with that?” Zebv nervously asked. Why he was so nervous about that was beyond Alex but he didn’t want to pry so he simply said, 

“Course Zeb, I’ll call you when the food is ready,”

“Thanks,” Zeb said, kissing his temple before sitting up and making a beeline for this carving table, not even bothering to change out of his sleepwear. Though it was odd, Alex chose not to comment and simply got himself dressed. Zed would tell him what was going on when he was ready. He hoped. 

Regardless it was just a carving, nothing to worry about. With that thought firmly in mind, Alex eagerly went about making breakfast, relishing in another peaceful morning. He thought he’d miss the action and constant activity, but on Lira San he quickly found he enjoyed the peace far too much to miss the chaos and noise. Still he wouldn’t object to having Jacen visit more, the little bugger had wormed his way into his heart making Alex almost eager to start a family of his own with Zeb-

With Zeb. A family. Did Zeb want a family of his own? Did he want that with Alex? Would it be odd to even bring up such a conversation with Zeb? They weren’t married, much less engaged! Their relationship, as wonderful as it was, could end. He hoped and prayed the dream he found himself living in would never end, the realist could not ignore the fact that nothing lasted forever. They had been dating, if they could be called that, for nearly five years. 

He knew what his answer would be if Zeb asked to marry him, if that’s what Lasat’s called such a thing. He wanted to spend his life with Zeb, he knew that. But did Zeb want the same? Most days Alex was certain he did, but still Zeb never spoke of marriage or whatever the Lasat equivalent was. Was he waiting for Alex to bring it up? Should he? How would one start a conversation like this? Should he just declare his undying devotion and love to Zeb and say he wanted to spend his life with him if he would have him? Would that be too cheesy? Too much? Did Lasat not have anything like marriage? Maybe he should stop asking so many what if’s and just ask Zeb himself. Right he would talk to Zeb over breakfast like a civilized adult instead of overthinking it all and driving himself into a full on panic attack. 

With breakfast finished, and miraculously not burned despite Alex’s severe lack of attention on it, Alex took a slow, deep breath to calm himself before stepping out of the kitchen calling out,

“Zeb, breakfast is ready.”

“Just need another minute!” Zeb almost frantically called back, worrying Alex. He couldn’t recall a time he refused to put down what he was working on to eat. 

“Zeb is everything alright?” Alex asked, coming closer, only for Zeb to frantically wave his hand saying,

“Fine fine it’s just I’m so close a-and it’s really special and a surprise so- please?”

“Okay….” Alex reluctantly agreed, turning back into the kitchen, a deep frown on his face. What was going on with Zeb? Concerned and slightly frustrated, Alex distracted himself with portioning out food for the both of them before heavily sitting down in his seat, contemplating whether or not he should wait for Zeb or just eat without him. Despite his frustration with not knowing what was going on with Zeb, it seemed far too rude to just eat without him. Besides, Zeb did seem anxious about whatever he was working on….did Alex forget an anniversary? Or a birthday? Before he could riddle it out, Zeb walked into the kitchen sheepishly saying,

“Sorry- you didn’t have to wait for me.”

“Seemed rude to eat without you,” Alex honestly said. 

“Aww,” Zeb said, pecked his cheek before sitting down continuing, “I wanted to ask-“

Just as Alex said, “There’s something we need to-“ both suddenly cutting themselves off with a nervous laugh. 

“Sorry you go first-“ Alex began but Zeb firmly said, 

“No you, I made you wait.”

“Um okay,” Alex said, taking a deep breath, suddenly finding himself unable to articulate exactly what he wanted to say. “Okay um….Zeb….I love you. So much, more than I could ever properly express and…I-sometimes I wonder- no that’s- I want- I need to know what you see in our future together-“

“Okay umm I really should have gone first,” Zeb almost frantically interrupted, taking Alex’s hands in his own. “I want us- you to be with me for the rest of our lives- oh Karabast this is not-I uh-“ Zeb awkwardly maneuvering himself down onto one knee while still holding Alex’s hands. “Alexsandr Kallus- I love you, enough to fill the entire galaxy. You bring me joy like I haven’t ever experienced before and I want to experience that joy with you by my side every day. I want to grow old with you and wake up every morning with you in my arms. Alexsandr- the translation into basic doesn’t do this justice but would you marry me?”

“Zeb-“ Alex gasped, struggling to find the right words, failing to keep the tears at bay. Laughing in joy, Alex threw his arms around Zeb’s neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss that Zeb eagerly reciprocated. “Yes- of course I will,” Alex gasped when they finally parted. Zeb reached up to tenderly cup his cheek, wiping away a stray tear and whispered, 

“I am so glad to hear that,” Pulling him into a tender kiss. 

“I-I was about ready to just propose myself,” Alex admitted, “Or at least ask if you were interested in marriage.”

“I definitely am,” Zeb assured, moving to wrap his arms around Alex’s waist. 

“I can see that,” Alex assured with a laugh. 

“Does that carving you’ve been working on have something to do with all of this?”

“Yes actually,” Zeb said. “In Lasan and Lira San I’ve discovered, it’s customary to carve a set of charms for both to wear as a symbol of their unique love.” 

“Well now I’m eager to see these charms,” Alex said. 

“I hope you like them….” Zeb nervously mumbled, “It’s why I waited so long to propose. I wanted to have them ready….”

“I know I’ll love them,” Alex assured as Zeb removed a pair of necklaces from around his neck, nervously revealing them to Alex. The two charms where nearly identical, both bearing Sabine’s iconic starbird that had stripes carved into the wings, similar to Zeb’s own, most likely to throw a little bit of Zeb into it, with the starbird almost proudly bearing the fulcrum symbol on its chest. 

“The Rebellion, my new family, and Fulcrum, they all brought us together,” Zeb mumbled when Alex didn’t immediately respond. 

“Zeb, they’re beautiful,” Alex gasped. 

“You like them?” Zeb asked. 

“I love them,” Alex breathed, passionately kissing him.

“Wait, wait,” Zeb said, reluctantly pulling away. “Can I put yours on?”

“Of course,” Alex breath, beaming as Zeb put on Alex’s necklace.

“Do I do the same for you?” Alex asked. 

“If you’d like.” Zeb said. 

“I’d love to,” Alex assured, Zeb happily passing his to Alex to carefully put it on before being pulled back into a passionate kiss. They were finally going to get married.


End file.
